wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost of Sylvia Drake
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 8 | heal = 3,000 | crecla = Undead | school = Life | damperpip = 110 | damsch = Life | minion = Crying Spirit | minion2 = | world = Dragonspyre | location = The Necropolis | subloc1 = Sylvia Drake's Tomb | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = Sylvia Drake was the former Life teacher at Ravenwood and wife of Malistaire. Malistaire's grief over Sylvia's sudden death has caused him to attempt to use the Krokonomicon to bring her back to life. Cyrus Drake sends the player to explore her tomb in the Necropolis, where the player discovers she has become a wraith, and must be defeated in combat to be released from the Undead. Dialogue: "Malistaire? is that you? Have you come for me? It's so cold here... so dark and I'm so alone... You're not Malistire! What have you done to him?! I won't harm him... you'll never get me to betray my beloved husband!" | spell1 = Life Trap | spell2 = Lifeblade | spell3 = Spirit Armor | spell4 = Leprechaun | spell5 = Sprite | spell6 = Seraph | spell7 = Centaur | spell8 = Death Shield | spell9 = Weakness | spell10 = Cyclops | spell11 = Heck Hound | spell12 = Storm Shark | spell13 = Locust Swarm | spell14 = | gold = 99-107 | hat1 = Cap of the Unflinching | hat2 = Helm of Oblivion | hat3 = | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Tunic of the Atheneum | robe2 = Sylvia Drake's Funeral Drape | robe3 = Storyteller's Smock | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Sylvia Drake's Chilled Sandals | boots2 = | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Athame of the Volcano | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Sapphire Studded Band | ring2 = Dragonscale Ring | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Long Corner Wall Ruins | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Goat Cheese | snack2 = Flaming Soup | snack3 = King Banana | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = The Glamorous Life | quest2 = | quest3 = }}